Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs)
Wireless local area networks (WLANs) generally operate at peak speeds of between 10 to 100 Mbps and have a typical range of 100 meters. Single-cell wireless LANs are suitable for small single-floor offices or stores. A station in a wireless LAN can be a personal computer, a bar code scanner, or other mobile or stationary device that uses a wireless network interface card (NIC) to make the connection over the RF link to other stations in the network. The single-cell wireless LAN provides connectivity within radio range between wireless stations. An access point allows connections via the backbone network to wired network-based resources, such as servers. A single-cell wireless LAN can typically support up to 25 users and still keep network access delays at an acceptable level. Multiple-cell wireless LANs provide greater range than does a single cell through the means of a set of access points and a wired network backbone to interconnect a plurality of single-cell LANs. Multiple-cell wireless LANs can cover larger, multiple-floor buildings. A mobile laptop computer or data collector with a wireless network interface card (NIC) can roam within the coverage area while maintaining a live connection to the backbone network.
Wireless LAN specifications and standards include the IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard and the HIPERLAN Type 1 and Type 2 Standards. The IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard is published in three parts as IEEE 802.11-1999, IEEE 802.11a-1999, and IEEE 802.11b-1999, which are available from the IEEE, Inc. web site http://grouper.ieee.org/groups/802/11. An overview of the HIPERLAN Type 1 principles of operation is provided in the publication HIPERLAN Type 1 Standard, ETSI ETS 300 652, WA2 December 1997. An overview of the HIPERLAN Type 2 principles of operation is provided in the Broadband Radio Access Network's (BRAN) HIPERLAN Type 2; System Overview, ETSI TR 101 683 VI.I.1 (2000-02), and a more detailed specification of its network architecture is described in HIPERLAN Type 2, Data Link Control (DLC) Layer; Part 4. Extension for Home Environment, ETSI TS 101 761-4 V1.2.1 (2000-12). A subset of wireless LANs is Wireless Personal Area Networks (PANs), of which the Bluetooth Standard is the best known. The Bluetooth Special Interest Group, Specification Of The Bluetooth System, Version 1.1, Feb. 22, 2001, describes the principles of Bluetooth device operation and communication protocols.
The IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard defines at least two different physical (PHY) specifications and one common medium access control (MAC) specification. The IEEE 802.11(a) Standard is designed to operate in unlicensed portions of the radio spectrum, usually either in the 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) band or the 5 GHz Unlicensed-National Information Infrastructure (U-NII) band. It uses orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) to deliver up to 54 Mbps data rates. The IEEE 802.11(b) Standard is designed for the 2.4 GHz ISM band and uses direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) to deliver up to 11 Mbps data rates. The IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard describes two major components, the mobile station and the fixed access point (AP). IEEE 802.11 networks can also have an independent configuration where the mobile stations communicate directly with one another, without support from a fixed access point.
A single-cell wireless LAN using the IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard is an Independent Basic Service Set (IBSS) network. An IBSS has an optional backbone network and consists of at least two wireless stations. A multiple-cell wireless LAN using the IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard is an Extended Service Set (ESS) network. An ESS satisfies the needs of large coverage networks of arbitrary size and complexity.
Each wireless station and access point in an IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN implements the MAC layer service, which provides the capability for wireless stations to exchange MAC frames. The MAC frame transmits management, control, or data between wireless stations and access points. After a station forms the applicable MAC frame, the frame's bits are passed to the Physical Layer for transmission.
Before transmitting a frame, the MAC layer must first gain access to the network. Three interframe space (IFS) intervals defer an IEEE 802.11 station's access to the medium and provide various levels of priority. Each interval defines the duration between the end of the last symbol of the previous frame and the beginning of the first symbol of the next frame. The Short Interframe Space (SIFS) provides the highest priority level by allowing some frames to access the medium before others, such as an Acknowledgement (ACK) frame, a Clear-to-Send (CTS) frame, or a subsequent fragment burst of a previous data frame. These frames require expedited access to the network to minimize frame retransmissions.
The Priority Interframe Space (PIFS) is used for high-priority access to the medium during the contention-free period. A point coordinator in the access point connected to the backbone network controls the priority-based Point Coordination Function (PCF) to dictate which stations in the cell can gain access to the medium. The point coordinator in the access point sends a contention-free poll frame to a station, granting the station permission to transmit a single frame to any destination. All other stations in the cell can only transmit during a contention-free period if the point coordinator grants them access to the medium. The end of the contention-free period is signaled by the contention-free end frame sent by the point coordinator, which occurs when time expires or when the point coordinator has no further frames to transmit and no stations to poll. The Priority Interframe Space (PIFS) is also known as the PCF Interframe Space.
The distributed coordination function (DCF) Interframe Space (DIFS) is used for transmitting low-priority data frames during the contention-based period. The DIFS spacing delays the transmission of lower-priority frames to occur later than the priority-based transmission frames. An Extended Interframe Space (EIFS) goes beyond the time of a DIFS interval, as a waiting period when a bad reception occurs. The EIFS interval provides enough time for the receiving station to send an acknowledgment (ACK) frame.
During the contention-based period, the distributed coordination function (DCF) uses the Carrier-Sense Multiple Access With Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) contention-based protocol, which is similar to IEEE 802.3 Ethernet. The CSMA/CA protocol minimizes the chance of collisions between stations sharing the medium by waiting a random backoff interval if the station's sensing mechanism indicates a busy medium. The period of time a minimal interval following traffic on the medium is when the highest probability of collisions occurs, especially where there is high utilization. Once the medium is idle, CSMA/CA protocol causes each station to delay its transmission by a random backoff time, thereby minimizing the chance it will collide with those from other stations.
The CSMA/CA protocol computes the random backoff time as the product of a constant, the slot time, times a pseudo-random number RN that has a range of values from zero to a collision window CW. The value of the collision window for the first try to access the network is CW1, which yields the first-try random backoff time. If the first try to access the network by a station fails, then the CSMA/CA protocol computes a new CW by doubling the current value of CW as CW2=CW1 times 2. The value of the collision window for the second try to access the network is CW2, which yields the second-try random backoff time. This process by the CSMA/CA protocol of increasing the delay before transmission is called binary exponential backoff. The reason for increasing CW is to minimize collisions and maximize throughput for both low and high network utilization. Where there is a low network utilization, stations are not forced to wait very long before transmitting their frame. On the first or second attempt, a station will make a successful transmission. However, if the utilization of the network is high, the CSMA/CA protocol delays stations for longer periods to avoid the chance of multiple stations transmitting at the same time. If the second try to access the network fails, then the CSMA/CA protocol computes a new CW by again doubling the current value of CW as CW3=CW1 times 4. The value of the collision window for the third try to access the network is CW3, which yields the third-try random backoff time. The value of CW increases to relatively high values after successive retransmissions under high traffic loads. This provides greater transmission spacing between stations waiting to transmit.
Collision Avoidance Techniques
Four general collision avoidance approaches have emerged: [1] Carrier Sense Multiple Access (CSMA) [see, F. Tobagi and L. Kleinrock, “Packet Switching in Radio Channels: Part I—Carrier Sense Multiple Access Models and their Throughput Delay Characteristics,” IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. 23, No. 12, pp. 1400-1416, 1975], [2] Multiple Access Collision Avoidance (MACA) [see, P. Karn, “MACA—A New Channel Access Protocol for Wireless Ad-Hoc Networks,” Proceedings of the ARRL/CRRL Amateur Radio Ninth Computer Networking Conference, pp. 134-140, 1990.], [3] their combination CSMA/CA, and [4] collision avoidance tree expansion.
CSMA allows access attempts after sensing the channel for activity. Still, simultaneous transmit attempts lead to collisions, thus rendering the protocol unstable at high traffic loads. The protocol also suffers from the hidden terminal problem.
The latter problem was resolved by the Multiple Access Collision Avoidance (MACA) protocol, which involves a three-way handshake. [P. Karn, supra.] The origin node sends a request to send (RTS) notice of the impending transmission. A response is returned by the destination if the RTS notice is received successfully, and the origin node proceeds with the transmission. This protocol also reduces the average delay as collisions are detected upon transmission of merely a short message, the RTS. With the length of the packet included in the RTS and echoed in the clear-to-send (CTS) messages, hidden terminals can avoid colliding with the transmitted message. However, this prevents the back-to-back re-transmission in case of unsuccessfully transmitted packets. A five-way handshake Multiple Access Collision Avoidance (MACA) protocol provides notification to competing sources of the successful termination of the transmission. [See, V. Bharghavan, A. Demers, S. Shenker, and L. Zhang, “MACAW: A media access protocol for wireless LANs,” SIGCOMM '94, pp. 212-225, ACM, 1994.]
CSMA and MACA are combined in CSMA/CA, which is MACA with carrier sensing, to give better performance at high loads. A four-way handshake is employed in the basic contention-based access protocol used in the Distributed Coordination Function (DCF) of the IEEE 802.11 Standard for Wireless LANS. [See, IEEE Standards Department, D3, “Wireless Medium Access Control and Physical Layer WG,” IEEE Draft Standard P802.11 Wireless LAN, January 1996.]
Collisions can be avoided by splitting the contending terminals before transmission is attempted. In the pseudo-Bayesian control method, each terminal determines whether it has permission to transmit using a random number generator and a permission probability “p” that depends on the estimated backlog. [See, R. L. Rivest, “Network control by Bayesian Broadcast,” IEEE Trans. Inform. Theory, Vol. IT 25, pp. 505-515, September 1979.]
To resolve collisions, subsequent transmission attempts are typically staggered randomly in time using the following two approaches: binary tree and binary exponential backoff.
Upon collision, the binary tree method requires the contending nodes to self-partition into two groups with specified probabilities. This process is repeated with each new collision. The order in which contending nodes transmit is determined either by serial or parallel resolution of the tree. [See, J. L. Massey, “Collision-Resolution Algorithms and Random-Access Communications,” in Multi-User Communication Systems, G. Longo (ed.), CISM Courses and Lectures No. 265, New York: Springer 1982, pp. 73-137.]
In the binary exponential backoff approach, a backoff counter tracks the number of pauses and hence the number of completed transmissions before a node with pending packets attempts to seize the channel. A contending node initializes its backoff counter by drawing a random value, given the backoff window size. Each time the channel is found idle, the backoff counter is decreased and transmission is attempted upon expiration of the backoff counter. The window size is doubled every time a collision occurs, and the backoff countdown starts again. [See, A. Tanenbaum, Computer Networks, 3rd ed., Upper Saddle River, N.J., Prentice Hall, 1996.] The Distributed Coordination Function (DCF) of the IEEE 802.11 Standard for Wireless LANs employs a variant of this contention-resolution scheme: a truncated binary exponential backoff, starting at a specified window and allowing up to a maximum backoff range below which transmission is attempted. [IEEE Standards Department, D3, supra.] Different backoff counters may be maintained by a contending node for traffic to specific destinations. [Bharghavan, supra.]
In the IEEE 802.11 Standard, the channel is shared by a centralized access protocol, the Point Coordination Function (PCF), which provides contention-free transfer based on a polling scheme controlled by the access point (AP) of a basic service set (BSS). [IEEE Standards Department, D3, supra.] The centralized access protocol gains control of the channel and maintains control for the entire contention-free period by waiting a shorter time between transmissions than the stations using the Distributed Coordination Function (DCF) access procedure. Following the end of the contention-free period, the DCF access procedure begins, with each station contending for access using the CSMA/CA method.
The 802.11 MAC Layer provides both contention and contention-free access to the shared wireless medium. The MAC Layer uses various MAC frame types to implement its functions of MAC management, control, and data transmission. Each station and access point on an 802.11 wireless LAN implements the MAC Layer service, which enables stations to exchange packets. The results of sensing the channel to determine whether the medium is busy or idle are sent to the MAC coordination function of the station. The MAC coordination also carries out a virtual carrier sense protocol based on reservation information found in the Duration Field of all frames. This information announces to all other stations the sending station's impending use of the medium. The MAC coordination monitors the Duration Field in all MAC frames and places this information in the station's Network Allocation Vector (NAV) if the value is greater than the current NAV value. The NAV operates similarly to a timer, starting with a value equal to the Duration Field of the last frame transmission sensed on the medium and counting down to zero. After the NAV reaches zero, the station can transmit if its physical sensing of the channel indicates a clear channel.
At the beginning of a contention-free period, the access point senses the medium; and if it is idle, it sends a beacon packet to all stations. The beacon packet contains the length of the contention-free interval. The MAC coordination in each member station places the length of the contention-free interval in the station's Network Allocation Vector (NAV), which prevents the station from taking control of the medium until the end of the contention-free period. During the contention-free period, the access point can send a polling message to a member station, enabling it to send a data packet to any other station in the BSS wireless cell.
Quality Of Service (QoS)
Quality of service (QoS) is a measure of service quality provided to a customer. The primary measures of QoS are message loss, message delay, and network availability. Voice and video applications have the most rigorous delay and loss requirements. Interactive data applications such as Web browsing have less restrained delay and loss requirements, but they are sensitive to errors. Non-real-time applications such as file transfer, email, and data backup operate acceptably across a wide range of loss rates and delay. Some applications require a minimum amount of capacity to operate at all—for example, voice and video. Many network providers guarantee specific QoS and capacity levels through the use of Service-Level Agreements (SLAs). An SLA is a contract between an enterprise user and a network provider that specifies the capacity to be provided between points in the network that must be delivered with a specified QoS. If the network provider fails to meet the terms of the SLA, then the user may be entitled a refund. The SLA is typically offered by network providers for private line, frame relay, ATM, or Internet networks employed by enterprises.
The transmission of time-sensitive and data application traffic over a packet network imposes requirements on the delay or delay jitter, and the error rates realized; these parameters are referred to generically as the QoS (Quality of Service) parameters. Prioritized packet scheduling, preferential packet dropping, and bandwidth allocation are among the techniques available at the various nodes of the network, including access points, that enable packets from different applications to be treated differently, helping achieve the different quality of service objectives. Such techniques exist in centralized and distributed variations.
Management of contention for the shared transmission medium must reflect the goals sought for the performance of the overall system. For instance, one such goal would be the maximization of goodput (the amount of good data transmitted as a fraction of the channel capacity) for the entire system, or of the utilization efficiency of the RF spectrum; another is the minimization of the worst-case delay. As multiple types of traffic with different performance requirements are combined into packet streams that compete for the same transmission medium, a multi-objective optimization is required.
Ideally, one would want a multiple-access protocol that is capable of effecting packet transmission scheduling as close to the optimal scheduling as possible, but with distributed control. Distributed control implies both some knowledge of the attributes of the competing packet sources and limited control mechanisms.
To apply any scheduling algorithm in random multiple access, a mechanism must exist that imposes an order in which packets will seize the medium. For distributed control, this ordering must be achieved independently, without any prompting or coordination from a control node. Only if there is a reasonable likelihood that packet transmissions will be ordered according to the scheduling algorithm can one expect that the algorithm's proclaimed objective will be attained.
The above-cited, copending patent application by Mathilde Benveniste, entitled “Tiered Contention Multiple Access (TCMA): A Method for Priority-Based Shared Channel Access”, describes the Tiered Contention Multiple Access (TCMA) distributed medium access protocol that schedules transmission of different types of traffic based on their QoS service quality specifications. This protocol makes changes to the contention window following the transmission of a frame, and therefore is also called Extended-DCF (E-DCF). During the contention window, the various stations on the network contend for access to the network. To avoid collisions, the MAC protocol requires that each station first wait for a randomly chosen time period, called an arbitration time. Since this period is chosen at random by each station, there is less likelihood of collisions between stations. TCMA uses the contention window to give higher priority to some stations than to others. Assigning a short contention window to those stations that should have higher priority ensures that, in most cases, the higher-priority stations will be able to transmit ahead of the lower-priority stations. TCMA schedules transmission of different types of traffic based on their QoS service quality specifications. A station cannot engage in backoff countdown until the completion of an idle period of length equal to its arbitration time.
The above-cited, copending patent application by Mathilde Benveniste also applies TCMA to the use of the wireless access point as a traffic director. This application of the TCMA protocol is called the hybrid coordination function (HCF). In HCF, the access point uses a polling technique as the traffic control mechanism. The access point sends polling packets to a succession of stations on the network. The individual stations can reply to the poll with a packet that contains not only the response, but also any data that needs to be transmitted. Each station must wait to be polled. The access point establishes a polling priority based on the QoS priority of each station.
What is needed in the prior art is a way to reduce interference between overlapping first and second wireless LAN cells contending for the same medium.